


Eruptions and Erections

by SergeantSnugglesMcKenzie (KettleDweller)



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Eagles, Fingerfuck, Frodo & Sam, Frodo Baggins - Freeform, Frodo/Sam - Freeform, Fucking, Gandalf - Freeform, Hardcore, Hobbits, Lava - Freeform, Licking, Lord of the Rings, M/M, Mess, Mount Doom, My First Fanfic, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, PWP, Porn, Rating E, Ring Play, Samwise Gamgee - Freeform, Scissor, Smut, Stretching, They Practically Beg For This Sort Of Thing In The Films, Why Is My First Fanfic A Gay One, ball play, blowjob, enjoy this crap, handjob, i apologise in advance, i was bored, m/m - Freeform, mountain, rimjob, slash fic, sweaty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KettleDweller/pseuds/SergeantSnugglesMcKenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Ring has finally been destroyed, and our daring, homesick duo are exausted and stuck in the middle of Mount Doom's wrath. Not knowing when or if they are going to be rescued, Frodo and Sam begin to remember their peaceful, carefree lives at their former home, The Shire. </p><p>But soon, other thoughts begin to creep into their minds, and their actions may just change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Heated Retreat

The fires of Mount Doom erupted ferociously, as Sam and Frodo staggered their way out in a tender embrace. Sam did not want to let go. He never wanted to lose Frodo again, not since he lost him to Shelob and those damned orcs. As Hellfire rained down and lava began to spew out of the wretched mountain, the pairs’ only chance of survival was a tall rock sticking out of the ground, just high enough for the lava to bypass them. As they took a leap of faith, Sam caught a glimpse of the vast expanse of what used to be a thriving Mordor valley, now reduced to nothing but flames and ashes. The screams of the few remaining orcs were drowned out by the roar of the mountain and the crackle of thunder in the black sky. They were alone now. Away from any rescue party, away from any enemies that remained. Just Sam and Frodo surrounded by the wrath of Mount Doom. As they lay beside one another, exhausted from the end of their quest, they couldn’t help but smile at each other. The One Ring had finally been destroyed; they were finally free of its burden.

As Sam lay there, boiling from the lava weaving its way around their rock, he couldn’t stop staring at Frodo. His face was glistening with sweat and still bleeding from the struggle with Gollum, but he didn’t care. Sam had never seen Frodo in this light before, but he liked it. After all, Sam loved the rugged types. As his eyes lowered, he saw Frodo gripping his hand in pain and wincing.  
“Of course” Sam thought, “Frodo’s finger!”  
He quickly tore off part of his sleeve to act as a make-shift bandage, and as their eyes met, he said in a hoarse voice  
“Here, allow me Mr. Frodo” taking hold of his small, tender hands and wrapping his finger gently. Their eyes met for even longer before diverting again, and Frodo’s eyes were soon distracted by Sam’s now bare bicep. It was shimmering in the light of the mountain’s fire, so large and muscular. Frodo’s mouth dropped in awe for a split second then closed again when he gained control of his urges. He never noticed how strong Sam was until now. Frodo was getting hotter, but for a whole other reason.  
“Thank you Sam” said Frodo, lifting his head expecting to see Sam’s beautiful, sexy, half-smile. Instead he was met with Sam staring out into the distance thinking about the Shire and what he missed.

“I just want to be home Mr. Frodo” croaked Sam “The grass swaying in the cool breeze, the rivers drifting carelessly in the summer sun, the birds singing in the sky. I just want to be home again.” As the words left his quivering lips, Sam began to cry, his tears running down his face, but only evaporating soon after in the hot air. Frodo shuffled over to comfort him, giving him a warm embrace and stroking his hair. He took hold of one of Sam’s hands, and with the other directed Sam’s face towards his own, wiping the new tears that were just about to flow down his cheeks.  
“I’m glad you’re with me Samwise Gamgee. Here at the end of all things” said Frodo tenderly, as their eyes met for a third and longer time. Sam gave one of his sexy half-smiles, and forgot all of his worries as he peered deeply into Frodo’s beautiful blue eyes. They reminded him of the skies back home, and his tears became tears of happiness. Frodo smiled back seeing how happy that made him, and moved in closer to Sam, until their lips met in a long-awaited passionate kiss.


	2. The Beast of The Shire Is One To Admire

Their kiss grew more loving with each second, eventually becoming many separate kisses. Their tongues massaged each others’ and each time their lips met, it was like a thousand of Gandalf’s fireworks going off inside of them. They couldn’t stop themselves, even when they knew how dangerous it was around them. Sam’s pants became tighter and tighter, as his penis grew even larger than what Frodo had imagined. He let out a short gasp, breaking away from Sam’s lips as his schlong pressed against his side.  
“Oh my, Sam! It’s like a Mûmakil’s trunk” said Frodo in awe, watching ‘The Beast’ being contained by Sam’s trousers. Sam chuckled to himself, before licking what remained from Frodo’s lips off of his own, and savouring the flavour.  
“Do you want to touch it Mr. Frodo?” asked Sam seductively, biting his lip at the same time. “I promise you, he won’t bite.” As Sam chuckled again, he began teasing Frodo by caressing his ‘pet’ in front of him. Frodo’s eyes widened in excitement at the thought of finally seeing Sam’s member, and his mouth dropped open again, still moist from their steamy kiss earlier on. As quick as the lightening flashed in the sky, Frodo moved in closer ripping a hole in Sam’s pants, revealing his monstrous cock to the smouldering air surrounding the mountain top. It was dripping in sweat from the sudden heat, like a salivating snake ready to attack its prey. He had heard the rumours that circled the Shire. Rumours of a Hobbit with a ‘package’ that was only nicknamed “The Beast”. He now knew that the rumours were true.   
His mind was cast back to The Watcher from all those years ago, and his heart began to race even faster. The same sexual thrill that filled him that night filled him again once more. His hand trembled has he took hold of Sam’s junk and began jerking it slowly.

Sam’s head fell back in shock. No one had ever touched his cock before, no one but himself of course. Now it was Frodo who was the first, and he loved every second of it. His cock began to throb and pulsate even more with Frodo’s hand slipping and sliding over his sweaty shaft. He moaned slightly as Frodo began to stroke and tickle the head, before pulling away to adjust his own ‘tenting’ pants. The quakes of the mountain intensified to Sam’s delight, as he felt more of its force with his thing pointing to the sky. Frodo returned for round two, this time showing Sam just how tough and rugged he could be. He moved his hand faster and with more intensity, adjusting his grip whenever Sam’s moans became too intense. Frodo wanted to drag this out for as long as he could. He spat a few times to keep the motion going, feeling every movement and vibration of Sam’s cock. Every greater throb or tiniest twitch Frodo could feel between his fingers, and it only got hotter and hotter. Sam tried to contain his moans as best he could but ended up biting his lips until they bled. Strangely enough, Sam enjoyed the pain, and he certainly enjoyed the pleasure.  
Frodo’s other hand began to work its way into his own pants, trying to wake his ‘little guy’ up for later, before returning for a second grip on the huge rod in front of him.  
“I’m about to burst Mr. Frodo!” Sam squealed, as the Mountain shook ferociously and so did Frodo.  
“Just hold on Sam” replied Frodo, paying more attention to Sam’s tip rather than the sudden rumbles. Sam’s breathing grew quicker and quicker and one final moan sealed the deal, as Frodo stopped to witness a huge eruption right in front of him. Sam squirted a mass amount all over the place, as drips of semen sizzled and crackled on the boiling rock below them, some of it even mixed with the molten fire passing them by. At the same time the mountain had spewed its own load down the rocky slopes, intensifying the heat and signalling the end of that ‘round’. The smell of Sam’s hot juices filled the air, dancing in and out of Frodo’s nostrils, as he licked and slurped the remaining mess off of his hand, and went in for another game of tongue fencing with Sam.


	3. “Do You Remember The Taste Of Strawberries?”

The mountain top still crackled furiously, echoing and thundering throughout Mordor, spitting out huge chunks of debris down the fiery slopes. But no matter how much it roared, Sam and Frodo didn’t care. They became lost in their own worlds of ecstasy. Their quest had ended, and now it was time to start another. After tasting more of Frodo’s sweet lips, and a whole lot more of his own flavour, Sam pulled away quickly, first to come up for air then to make his move. Frodo was unwilling to stop though, desperately trying to bury his tongue back into Sam, panting and drooling like a bitch in heat. Sam resorted to using his brute force to keep Frodo at bay, pushing him away and off of his junk, in case he became stiff again so the process could repeat. Frodo gave a look of displeasure and began to sulk, before Sam lifted his chin up and gave him a seductive smile.  
“You’ve had your fun Mr. Frodo. Now it’s my turn” said Sam, as he lunged forward gripping hold of Frodo’s crotch and rubbing it viciously. It wasn’t as big as Sam’s, but that didn’t matter to him. Frodo would have had a lot to contend to. Sam began to take off Frodo’s pants, revealing his now statuesque member, twitching ever so slightly in the smoky atmosphere. It was so slender and surprisingly vascular.  
“It’s perfect” thought Sam, as he licked his lips, ready to pounce yet again. Sam was the Warg in the wild, and he was about to get another taste of Frodo.

Sam now gripped the real deal, stroking it gently with one hand and with the other gently cradling his balls, giving him a small tickle every now and again. Frodo’s eyes closed and he bit his lip, before falling back just as Sam did before, letting out small yelps like a baby deer. Frodo had also never been touched this way, and he loved it.  
“L-looks like Gardening is not the…..ONLY thing your good at Sam!” grunted Frodo, already sounding like he was about to come.  
“We’re not done yet Mr. Frodo, just you hang on” said Sam, giving Frodo’s throbbing rod a quick peck on the head in admiration. He slowly moved upwards towards Frodo, brushing his abdomen against Frodo’s cock as he did. As he met Frodo face to face he began to kiss him again and started to rip open his shirt. Soon his tongue slithered slowly downwards, giving his neck a little action, before turning its attention south again this time going to town on his right nipple. He began kissing and nibbling and sucking here and there, while his hand was focused on the other one, rubbing sensually and pinching in teasing intervals. Frodo couldn’t take the pleasure and let out a loud cry, before biting his finger to keep all of his feelings from rushing out at once. He didn’t want Sam to think he couldn’t take it.  
“Oh Sam! W-What are you going to do!?” mumbled Frodo, on the verge of erupting just like the mountain above them.  
“I’m going to get a little taste of home” replied Sam, sensing it was time for the grand finale and slithering downwards for a third and final time. Frodo was quivering from top to bottom, awaiting what was to follow, and wondering long he could hold on for.  
“Wow, he’s so sensitive” thought Sam, “I wonder what he’ll make of this”. Sam’s face now returned back to his ‘plaything’ and he took a large inhale, bring it closer to him.  
“It even smells like home Mr. Frodo” moaned Sam. Frodo’s eyes widened as he looked down at Sam, watching as his face grew closer and closer, stretching out his thick, wet tongue ready to meet his meat. Sam couldn’t play the slow waiting game anymore and quickly jolted his tongue, up and down the shaft, licking and lapping like the Landlord’s dog at the Prancing Pony. His tongue glided everywhere. When he was busy down at the base, he’d gently tickle the head and watch it jerk and dance with every miniscule touch. Pretty soon he made his way to the tip, giving little patters and long strokes in whatever order he pleased. He wanted to keep Frodo guessing. However Frodo was too busy trying to compose himself, letting little winces and gasps escape his drooling lips. His own hands had turned against him now, raising up to his bare chest and pinching his nipples roughly. He was now partly in control of himself, and he new he wasn’t going to burst unless he made Sam work for it.

The heat of the lava made the duo even sweatier, and made their new adventure a whole lot hotter. The more the heat rose, the more clothes they removed from their worn and aching bodies, until eventually the only thing they wore were the perverted expressions on their faces. Sam then went back to the task at hand (or rather mouth) and had to work harder, since Frodo had some time to relax. Without warning he dived in, wrapping his wet lips around Frodo’s cock and began a barrage of moist licks around Frodo’s tip, gently bobbing up and down so that he could get a taste of his shaft too. Frodo sprang upwards like a catapult, shocked at this advancement, before slinking back down and playing with his nipples again.  
“That was NAUGHTY Sam, you shouldn’t of done that” yelped Frodo, smiling and panting with his head against the boiling rock. Sam didn’t stop; instead his eyes looked up and he gave a muffled chuckle, adding some new vibrations that bombarded Frodo’s cock. Sam’s hands moved to grip Frodo’s waist in support, his mouth bobbed faster and faster, taking more dick than he ever thought he could. Now he let out a few little grunts of his own, occasionally opening his mouth to get some air, before returning to his ‘meal’.

Frodo’s mind wandered in the midst of all of his dirty thoughts, eventually casting back to when Sam was talking to him softly, before carrying him up the mountain. Now that the Ring was gone, his mind had become unclouded and his memories had returned to him.  
“I remember Sam” whispered Frodo, in the middle of Sam’s heavy breathing and grunting “I remember the Shire, the birds nesting in the hazel thicket. I remember the strawberries and cream, Sam” Frodo’s eyes began to water as he poked his head up to look at his companion.  
“Sam?” asked Frodo “Do you remember the taste of strawberries?”

Sam began to slow down, feeling Frodo’s cock grow hotter and throb harder in his mouth. Hearing those words from Frodo also made him think of the Shire and the strawberries for a brief moment, before he returned to reality and started lapping at Frodo’s scrotum, giving it a few suckles too. Then suddenly he saw something, and stopped what he was doing. Frodo had no idea what he was planning, which made the surprise even sweeter. He readied his tongue for one final attack, and moved his hands lower until he gripped Frodo’s firm cheeks. Then without warning, he darted towards Frodo’s anus, thrashing his tongue inside the tight squeeze and rimming him wildly in a moment of mad, heated passion. The sweat had made the process easier than Sam had thought which gave him more time to enjoy climbing the sensitive inner walls of Frodo’s arse, with his slimly, wriggling tongue. Frodo darted upwards once again with more force, this time with an expression of both agony and enjoyment, whilst letting out a battle cry of such robust volume. He was like a Fellbeast screaming to the heavens after its first kill. His cock then started to jerk back and forth, as though it was going to sneeze. As Sam noticed, he quickly pulled back, and readied his mouth, just in time to catch the stream of Frodo’s sauce, evacuating like a reverse waterfall.

Frodo had created even more mess than Sam’s monster, to Sam’s shock and delight. Luckily Sam caught most of it, while only some was left hissing and bubbling on the brimstone they sat on. Sam could barely speak, he just lay there on the little island, gulping and gasping for air, and then cleaning off what was left around his mouth. Frodo also lay on his side of the rock trying to catch his breath, bits of his own juices splashed on his face across a wide and perverted smile which stretched from ear to ear. Sam’s mind cast back once again, this time to what Frodo had just asked him. He sat up slightly and faced his lover.  
“Yes Mr. Frodo, I can taste them even now” whispered Sam, before falling back and closing his eyes, as his penis began to rise from the ashes again.


	4. I Can See The Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated the story in a very long time and was worried it wouldn't really sound similar after so long. but at any rate, hope you enjoy as I finish this bad boy off

Mordor shook and quaked even harder as more of Mount Doom’s ash spewed out, and with it a second wave of magma. The scorching air blew past every inch of the now desolate kingdom, and the screams of the last surviving orcs had died down as well. Only the sound of heated destruction could be heard, as well as the blistering wind. The two hobbits lay panting and gasping from exhaustion for a brief interval, with so many emotions and thoughts running through their heads. Too many to contemplate at once, but all of them seemed good. Frodo had rolled onto his side, drooling onto the crumbling boulder they were stranded on, and listening to the hissing of its impact on the rock. He felt heavy from the heat, but also as light as a cloud. Before the One Ring was destroyed, he’d forgotten what that feeling was. Now it had returned and small part of him felt blissful peace once again, even in this darkest hour. Sam stared up at the black clouds hoping to catch a glimmer of the sun, but saw nothing but the odd flaming rock flying overhead down the mountain side and into the burning campsite below. Another quake shook and chipped away at their island and a gust of hot air soon followed, causing them both to cough and splutter and forcing Frodo onto his now singeing stomach. As the second wave of lava passed them, Sam had his own second wave as well, as his monster cock grew taller and stiffer than ever, as though it wished to penetrate the black sky and release the Sun from its prison. He leaned up in amazement and watched the sweat run down his thick shaft. Never before had he seen it so big and glorious, when suddenly his eyes were drawn to something else.

As Frodo laid face down watching the orange glow of the Mountain’s ooze, Sam rose to his feet, his cock swinging in the thick ashy air, still twitching and raring to go. He stomped over to Frodo, ever mindful of his foot placement lest the whole rock be dispersed, before towering over his new lover, naked and aroused once more. The perverted grin had returned, and with it a sudden urge to indulge in Frodo for one last time. Sam grasped Frodo’s tight buttocks in his slippery palms, pulling him closer and lowering himself to a more fitting angle. Frodo gasped in astonishment, as he was forced away from his fiery view and instead had his face slapped on the hard rock beneath them.  
“S-Sam what are you doing?” squealed Frodo with a mixture of confusion and arousal.  
“Relax Mr. Frodo” hushed Sam, “I’m going to take you to the Shire. I’m going to take you home”. He bent down kissing and caressing his tender cheeks and occasionally slapping his meat on Frodo’s lower back. The impact amazed Frodo, and he knew without looking, just what kind of appendage Sam had.  
“Gently, Sam, Gently” moaned Frodo, “I haven’t been to the Shire in a very long time”  
“Don’t worry Mr. Frodo, it’ll be like you never left” said Sam, moving his thumb to Frodo’s opening and massaging the entrance. Soon enough he found his thumb squeezing in and massaging the interior as well, creating more noise in the silent kingdom, in the form of Frodo’s moans of pleasure. The sweat had provided an easy access, but that was only half of the job. Soon Sam’s thumb retreated and two of his other fingers took its place, this time stretching and whirling inside of Frodo’s anus. Frodo winced and gasped at this feeling, still moaning in between and clutching at the edge of the rocky prison.  
“I think that should do it” said Sam, removing his fingers and spreading Frodo’s cheeks. “Let’s go home”  
“I’m ready Sam” replied Frodo, as the perverted face returned, only this time his tongue had fell out of his smile. Sam positioned himself for insertion, gently pecking at the entrance with his ever-growing monster salivating at the thought. Frodo awaited the moment of ecstasy, until a tighten of Sam’s hands signalled the start, before an almighty thrust sealed the deal and Frodo felt the Beast inside him, stretching his orifice to new lengths and pushing all of the sound out of his mouth into one tremendous roar of passion. Sam was now the one moaning, as Frodo lay there wrapped tightly around thick, glistening cock and screaming like a wild animal.

Not seconds after the first push came a barrage of equally forceful pushes, as Sam thrust his dick deeper and deeper into Frodo’s body, sending a shockwave of passionate bliss into the duo with each increasingly erotic motion. Sam felt the tight warmth of Frodo over and over followed by the slam of his “head” into whatever wall he was trying to break through, and each jolt of his hips caused his legs to weaken and shake like the mountain they were stranded on. He panted like a thirsty dog and clutched at Frodo’s bare skin like a ravenous Warg, increasing the speed when the bliss hit him again, until he eventually fell to his knees and continued to press deeper. Frodo was now gripping the rock tighter and digging his nails into the charcoal ground, fearing he may be catapulted into the fiery sea surrounding them. These fears were soon pushed away once the bliss hit him also, as he felt every twitch and slam and sliding motion in his cavity sending him to arousing insanity. His tongue flapped in the smouldering heat and his eyes had nearly rolled to the back of his head, and the noises he let out were the unmistakeable sound of pure unbridled passion. Sam’s body soon moved closer and the speed was reduced, but not the intensity. His hands moved back up to Frodo’s nipples and played with them and his mouth soon moved down to lick Frodo’s shimmering back. Frodo’s hands had moved to his own member, clutching it as tightly as he did the rock, and jerking it like there was no tomorrow, because to them there wasn’t one.  
“Can you see the Shire Mr Frodo?” panted Sam in a lustful tone, before returning to his head to the sky as an attempt to cool himself from the heated bodies.  
“I-I can see it Sam. Take me there. Take me there!” groaned Frodo, increasing the intensity of his own session. 

More noises bolted from their lips and Sam caught a glimpse of the Sun peering through some majestic white clouds hovering over the black and glowing valley. The sight was beautiful, bringing tears to his eyes. In all the years of their quest since Rivendell, never had he felt more at home or alive before. His head then sunk back to his partner who was still staring wildly into nothing and murmuring his last sexual demand.


	5. The End Of All Things

As the Sun shined bright over the smoky mountain, three figures emerged out of the heavenly glow. It was the Eagles. As they faded into Mordor they swooped closer to the lava soaked mountain side, looking for glimpses of Hobbit life. Gandalf the White was riding the alpha, directing their search for his friends whom he could sense were still alive.  
“Down there! Look!” he bellowed, as the lewd screams were carried to them in the sky like tiny whispers in the wind. As the Eagles changed course, Gandalf caught a glimpse of his friends, before gasping in astonishment at the sight he had not expected to see. From up high, he spied two Hobbit-shaped men, completely naked and dripping in sweat, one almost balls deep in the other, thrusting in a motion as quick a galloping pony. The screams were now much louder and in between each one Gandalf heard one of them utter the other’s name in ecstasy, confirming absolutely that this was Frodo and Sam. As the noises rose up to them so too did the stench of their desire, mixed with the smoke and burning of Mount Doom’s earth. A literal fiery paasion. Gandalf knew this was a very important moment for the two of them, and knowing that the Eagles did not understand what was happening, made his decision.  
“Circle the Mountain side post-haste” yelled Gandalf, thrusting his magic staff in the air to signal which direction, “we must make sure that no one tries to reclaim what’s left the Ring if there is anything left to claim.” The Eagles did so without question and turned to fly away from the loving duo. Gandalf smiled to himself as he watched his friends in their union. “We’ll leave you two alone to finish” he said to himself with a slight chuckle, before turning his head and directing the Eagles once more, away from the stranded Hobbits.

Frodo and Sam were not aware of the interruption, as they were too wrapped up in their own affairs. Each thrust that Sam would make seemed to coincide with the violent earthquakes caused by Mount Doom’s rumblings, which prompted him to continue equally as violent, much to Frodo’s enjoyment. Frodo began to jerk even more violently as well, almost in perfect harmony with Sam’s movements, only stopping to place his vascular cock on the island and feeling the vibrations of the quakes shoot up and down his hot twitching rod. He could still taste Sam’s juices in his mouth when his tongue returned to him, and longed for the moment he could wrap it around his lover’s member, assuming he would get the chance. Without warning he felt a familiar hand grasping at his shaft and stroking vigorously. It was Sam’s, which had slid under and caught him by surprise. It wandered over to the head and his fingers began rubbing the tip, sending even more shocks through Frodo’s stiff appendage. Frodo turned to face his friend, that same sexy smile staring back, before he was forced back around with another almighty slam.  
“Where did Sam get the energy or strength?” wondered Frodo, as his hand continued jerking the shaft while Sam’s kept the head preoccupied. His other hand moved up to his own chest, this time pinching his nipples and adding to pleasure.  
“Mr. Frodo! I’m going t- I’m going to-!” yelled Sam as his eyes widened and tearing up to the shining Sun.  
“It’s okay Sam! You can do it! I can see the Shire now! I can see it. I can see it!” growled Frodo, now losing all of his senses and giving in solely to the sexual thrill. The rumbling of Mount Doom intensified into a continuous shaking, causing the lava to thrash and swirl around them. “I can see it! I can see it! I can see it! Icanseeit! I ca-Arghhhhhhh!” he yelled, his final scream being let out in unison with Sam’s equally boisterous utterance. Sam’s penis flooded Frodo, causing some to leak out of his still plugged exit, and as his body filled up with Sam’s delicious juices, his own body twitched and shook, and his own dick expelled a hefty amount, spraying all over the glowing sea beneath them and shimmering in the dark smoky air. The Mountain erupted once more, more violently than it had ever done before, coming to its own special climax.

Sam’s semen covered hand slipped away from Frodo’s groin as he fell backwards slamming onto the rock, with his monster retracting with him, before licking the residue clean off of his fingers and savouring the sweet flavour he loved.  
Frodo fell back too, landing head first into Sam’s crotch, his nose touching the now flaccid shaft that had just been inside of him. They both gasped for air and chuckled erotically to themselves, and Frodo began to kiss and slurp at Sam’s limp knob, finally getting the taste he so craved. Before long they both moved themselves, until they were laying face to face with each other, worn out and aching all over. They soon noticed some familiar figures flying towards them through the sunlight but were too worn out to move. As Frodo looked at Sam in pure admiration he huddled closer, planting another loving kiss on his wet and tasty lips.  
“I’m glad to be with you Samwise Gamgee. Here at the end of all things.” He whispered softly, smiling and crying tears of happiness just like the face staring back at him, before going in for another kiss. The figures were now close enough to reach out and touch, but the duo had passed out from exhaustion, before seeing who heir saviours were. As Frodo and Sam were carried away, the white clouds had pierced the blackness of the sky, and the rumblings of the Mountain were but a distant memory.


End file.
